


A Complete Package

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Family Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson gets a new son, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Not Beta Read, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Sorry Sammy I wanted to surprise you, Who am I kidding they all do deserve the world, Yes Connor has a garden in this one he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife
Summary: When you get together with an android adopted by overprotective police Lieutenant who hates your guts, you suddenly have a lot of things to consider. Join me in a short journey of how Gavin Reed decided to break the news to said police Lieutenant, gaining more than he asked for in the process.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	A Complete Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/gifts).



> My first Convin fic, written in a span of about three hours, with some good-natured Anderson family wholesomeness. Hank is the best dad, y'all, and this was nothing but a short dive into this relationship dynamic that I absolutely plan to revisit in a fic that is somewhat longer than this. Some of you, however, might still enjoy this, so... here you are I guess?  
> It is, of course, a gift to wonderful SammyYes, who is equally fond of Convin and Reed900, but more than anything, they are fond of Hank Anderson being a dad to all of the DBH's lost children.  
> Don't judge me too hard for this one, it was kind of a random outburst I needed to write down and roll out ASAP. It's very susceptible to minor changes and retouches that might come once I step away from it for a bit.  
> For those who might follow my The Prank War series (A Reed900 slow burn telling the story of Gavin and Connor pranking the hell out of another), fret not. The next part is coming to you tomorrow, as promised. If this is something you might like, please, check it out!  
> Now, without further ado, enjoy the fic, lovely reader!

The Sundays spent at Anderson’s has recently become a habit to the three cops and it was still beyond Gavin how and when that happened. Probably somewhere between bothering Connor by sitting at his desk, flicking paperclips left and right and realising he has fallen in love with him.

“I thought you’d be in denial for longer,” Connor confessed the first evening they found themselves in Gavin’s bed, curled up together under the blankets. Connor’s curly head was resting against Gavin’s neck, fingers drawing small circles on his bare chest and Gavin could not remember when was the last time when he felt so good. He wrapped his arms around Connor and pressed a kiss into the stormy mess of his hair.

“So did I, but when it comes to you, I lose any semblance of sanity.”

“Had you ever had any of that, to begin with?” Connor chuckled. Gavin pinched his arm lightly, still wrapping his mind about the texture of android’s skin.

“Smartass. Between you and me, you’re the insane one.”

“Why is that?”

“You fell for me.”

Connor sighed, shifting to raise himself on his elbows, eyebrows pinched together when he glanced down at Gavin.

“We’ve talked about this already, haven’t we? Stop putting yourself down, Gavin, please. Fake modesty does not suit you.”

"That's not fake modesty," Gavin protested lightly, raising his hand to play with stray strands of Connor's hair, admiring how the light reflected in his brown eyes, the shadows it paints over his face. "Just look at us. You are so perfect, Connor. So breath-taking. As soon as you grew a proper backbone after deviating, I knew I was doomed. You were everything I ever wanted and more. And meanwhile, you’re stuck with- me. Just me. A human, and a measly one, even.”

"Gavin," Connor rolled his eyes at him, and Gavin loved the way he said his name and could listen to that voice for the rest of his days. "I was interested in you even before I deviated, and that's quite a statement, I assure you. Before we deviate, we androids care very little about things that are not connected to their mission- and trust me, darling, you were anything but vital for it."

Connor leaned down to kiss the tip of Gavin’s nose lovingly.

“I couldn’t care less whether you are an android or a human. Or how many flaws do you think you have. To me, they are not flaws. It’s you. And I want you. All of you,” Connor whispered softly, pressing his forehead against Gavin’s lightly.

“Oh, fuck you,” Gavin whispered back, swallowing back an unsightly sob that was about to break out of him.

"I believe you already did," Connor answered with a smug smile, and Gavin was hopelessly in love.

They fell quiet for a moment. Connor snuggled up to Gavin’s side again and if Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d swear the android has fallen asleep. Hell, Gavin almost did, but then Connor spoke up again.

“How will we tell Hank?”

“Dunno,” Gavin mumbled thoughtfully. “Old man’s gonna think you lost your marbles or caught a virus.”

“Probably. I’d like to avoid any scenario when you end up with the barrel of Hank’s gun against your head,” Connor sighed, snuggling a bit closer.

"Wouldn't be the first or the last time," Gavin shrugged. "But yeah, I'd prefer not to die at the hands of your dad either."

Connor’s lips curled up when Gavin called Hank his dad. Gavin wondered how that felt, having a dad that actually loved you, that was proud of you.

“If it helps, I don’t think Hank would actually shoot you.”

“It does not, but thanks, I guess.”

They once against fell quiet and Gavin lost himself in the moment, running his fingers up and down Connor’s spine, enjoying the weight of his body against him, thinking of the lingering kisses they exchanged and on the blissful expression on Connor's face he witnessed mere minutes ago. It was almost too good to be true and Gavin is not giving up on that anytime soon, if ever.

He won’t allow Anderson to stand in between them.

“We’ll figure something out, babe. We always will.”

"Of course," Connor nodded, pressing a series of soft, open-mouthed kisses against Gavin's neck that sent shivers all over Gavin's spine and filled him with need again. Connor was not done with him this night, and Gavin was not exactly opposed to the idea of round two.

Connor has soon hatched a plan that was quite ridiculous but then again, it might work, as ridiculous plans sometimes tended to work. Anything lowering the risk of Gavin being strangled by Anderson for only so much as laying his hands on his precious boy was worth a shot in Gavin’s eyes.

Connor started inviting Gavin to his and Hank's home, at first to supposedly work overtime on some cases they've had a hard time solving, and then just for the sake of hanging out. They met at Gavin's place sometimes under the same premise, and sometimes Connor pretended to be staying over at Jericho, going as far as calling very amused sounding Markus to make sure he'll provide an alibi in case Hank got suspicious. 

But honestly, Hank didn’t seem to really care. When he saw Gavin’s car pulling into his driveway for the few first time, he may have been a little unwelcoming, but after a few initial hostile remarks sent Gavin’s way, he seemed to just roll with it.

And before any of them knew it, Gavin was an expected guest in Anderson's household, a welcomed addition to Connor's fabulous Sunday lunches. Sundays soon became Gavin's favourite day. On those days, not only he got to be with Connor, but he got the closest to ever having a family than he ever did.

Whether he was playing chess with Hank who seemed ecstatic about having a human for an opponent instead of an android, watching one of Connor’s lousy romcoms in TV, snickering with Hank about how invested the android was, helping Connor out in his garden, exchanging the smallest of touches while trying to stay under the radar or taking Sumo for unnecessary long walks that usually ended up with a lot of kissing in park, Gavin was ridiculously happy and ridiculously in love.

But the longer time he spent with Hank, who he now addressed by his first name exclusively, much to the whole precinct surprise, the worse he fell about keeping his and Connor’s steadfast relationship from him.

So one week, pondering about their situation alone on the small, cramped balcony just big enough for him to have a smoke and for Connor to stand next to him and pester him about the irreversible consequences smoking has on his health, Gavin made a decision. Hank, being almost nothing but kind, welcoming Reed into his home even after the said detective was openly hostile to him for years, deserved to know the whole story. 

He still, however, found himself tight-lipped when he sat next to Hank at the back porch, both of them nursing a can of perfectly cooled beer Hank has offered Gavin to wash down one more of Connor’s delicious lunch. It was a particularly pretty day and Connor was watering his beloved plants, bragging about how his tomatoes are going to be the best tomatoes anyone has ever grown in Detroit.

"That's because nobody else in Detroit can be bothered enough to grow them," Hank mumbled quite enough for Gavin to hear. The detective smirked at the note, and they fell into a comfortable silence again, enjoying the warm sun rays. Sumo was sprawled next to Hank and life was seemingly perfect.

Right.

The time has come.

“I need to tell you something, Hank,” Gavin said slowly, and he hated himself for how guilty he sounded when he had no reason to. Connor was nothing but content with him, and Gavin was the happiest he ever was. Nothing about their relationship was wrong, he reminded himself, trying to get it together.

“What’s up, kid?”

Hank looked so relaxed that it seemed so bad to burst his happy bubble, but it needed to be done. Gavin licked his lips, looking to where Connor gushed over his strawberries, before speaking up again.

“So, Connor and me… we’re together. Together together. As in… yeah…” he finished lamely, lowering his head, awaiting the inevitable backlash that just had to come.

Gavin imagined how this would go down, going over every single scenario in his head- the ones when Hank would scream at him, punch him, forbid him from ever seeing Connor again, hating him or anything such.

What he didn’t expect was the quiet laugh Hank has let out. Gavin’s head snapped up and he stared at Lieutenant in shock, wondering briefly whether he has lost it at last. However, Hank’s blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

“Yea, I know,” he nodded simply.

"You what?" Gavin cried out loud enough to catch Connor's attention. He rose his head with a question in his eyes, but Hank was quick to assure him that everything's fine, that he was just sharing some wacky stories from the time he served with the Red Ice task force with Gavin. Connor didn't seem to buy it but got back to his work. Gavin has collected himself in the meantime, and he asked Hank again, this time in a much quieter voice.

“You knew about us all along?”

Hank looked amused when he nodded again, studying Gavin from underneath his hooded lids.

“I might be an old dog, but I still notice. And I know when I see two guys trying not to show that they are in love while sneaking to suck faces with one another.”

"Dude, really?" Gavin groaned, burying his face in his palms, embarrassed. "I thought nobody noticed."

"I don't think anybody but I did if that helps."

“It does, a little. I’m glad we’re not the talk of the precinct,” Gavin mumbled. “I’m used to that, but Connor would not be doing so hot about it, I think.”

“He’d manage for you,” Hank shrugged. “Kid’s tougher than he seems.”

“Don’t I know that,” Gavin smirked, thinking about the role Connor played in the android revolution and how he looked when he stood next to the Jericho Four on the tribune.

“Yeah, but he’s also a terrible liar. And not exactly subtle with how he stares at you all the time,” Hank snickered.

“He does that?”

“All the fucking time. It’s creepy,” Hank shuddered in mock disgust, but his eyes stayed kind. Gavin took a large swig from his beer, his thought suddenly dry at the idea of Connor checking him out.

“So, you are alright with me and Connor being… a thing?” he asked carefully.

“Why wouldn’t I be,” Hank grumbled in response. “I admit I was a bit sceptical at first, especially about you. You’re not exactly the spouse one would wish for their son. But then I took some time watching you. Whenever you appeared, whenever he came back from your place or wherever you were, he looked so happy it was ridiculous.”

“I’d like to think I make him happy, but I’m still worried about him growing tired of me," Gavin sighed, and it felt good to get it out of his chest, to finally address this shady fear he had no one to tell about since nobody knew about him or Connor.

“Connor? Growing tired of you? Don’t be ridiculous, Reed,” Hank snickered at him. “He looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse, like a lovestruck puppy.”

Gavin let out a small, tense laugh. For a few minutes, they watched Connor tend to his strawberries, plucking away unnecessary leaves and meticulously picking up any bug that was trying to snack at his precious plants. He rose his head and he gave them both a wide, bright smile that made Gavin wonder how much of their conversation he has actually heard.

"The question is, Gavin, are you happy with him?" Hank asked him all of a sudden, and the question caught Gavin by surprise.

"Every single moment I spend with him makes me a little happier," he said without really thinking about it, wondering when did he get so sappy. Must be all of those romcoms Connor always insists on watching. "Honestly, I think he's the one, Hank."

"Good," Hank looked very pleased with his answer. "I want both of my sons happy."

Gavin choked on nothing when he heard Hank casually utter those words.

“S-sons?” he yelped. “As in… me?”

“Well, I don’t see any other kid in dire need of a father figure around, do you?" Hank laughed. "If you're fine with that, that is."

Gavin sobbed loudly as Hank pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that smelled like dog fur, beer, something vaguely Connor-like and home, mostly home. Soon, there was another presence by Gavin's side as Connor joined them in a group hug. Whether he was listening to their conversation or simply didn't want to be left out was yet to be discovered.

The hug lasted for a while before all of them pulled away. Connor let his head rest on Gavin's shoulder, his fingers tangled with Gavin's as all three of them sat at the porch, a family, and talked about how The Gears will win this seasons, weaving conspiracy theories about Tina being in love with precinct new android receptionist.

“So, can I call you dad now?” Gavin asked at one point, smiling mischievously.

"Don't push your luck, kid. It's Mr Anderson to you," Hank retorted quickly.

"Okay, Mr Anderson dad."

Connor next to him chuckled at that, and Gavin squeezed his hand, enjoying the sound.

And Gavin's life was better than it has ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Have a fabulous day!


End file.
